Reasons for Revenge
by TomorrowNeverCame
Summary: Set during Kill Ari. She should've listened to him, but no, she had to prove she could do what she wanted. So she did the interview, and now Ari has her. what if Jenny had done the interview? Jibbs!
1. Yet another reason

**Okay, you are going to have to bear with me if this is not updated a lot, it will be quicker once I'm done with Twist On '03. :D**

**Summary: She should've listened to him, but no, she had to prove that she could do what she wanted. So she did the interview, and now Ari has her. Set during 'Kill Ari'. What if Jen had done the interview?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. **

**_______________________________________________________________**

Jenny walked in the front door of her home, setting down her coat and kicking off her four-inch heels she closed the door behind her. When the shrill ring of her house line cut the silence she sighed, couldn't she have a few minutes of peace? She walked into the kitchen, her feet sliding on the tile, and picked up the receiver.

"Shepard," she answered, her voice taking on an official tone,

"What the hell were you thinking Jen? I told you not to do that interview!" she should have guessed, of course Gibbs had watched the news to make sure she did what he told her.

"Special Agent Gibbs now is really not the time. Last I checked I was your boss and don't take orders from you!" she practically yelled, he was so damn annoying. Just because she used to be his agent did not mean she would do everything he asked her to.

"Have you even considered what will happen if Ari saw you on TV? You need to be careful, he's taking out the women I work with first!" she knew he was right and just wanted her to stay safe but she was far too angry to listen now.

"Jethro, you don't even have proof that Haswari _is _behind all of this!"

"I don't care if it's him or not, _someone_ killed Kate and shot at Abby, they might come after you!"

"So what if they do? I can look after my self and it's not as if you would care!" with that she slammed the phone down and stared at it, her eyes wide as she realized what she said, _did I really say that?—oh god!_

_________________________________________________________________________

In his basement Gibbs stood staring at the phone, had she really accused him of not caring about her? Of course he did, more than that, he loved her! How could she be so stupid, he would never forgive himself if she was hurt and here she was practically offering her self up to be killed!

_______________________________________________________________________

She pressed her hands to her forehead and closed her eyes, trying to get her breathing under control.

She heard a faint creak behind her and her head snapped up, just as a hand clamped over her mouth and nose. Another hand grabbed the phone and tossed it away from her before pinning her arm to her side. With her free hand she grabbed the man's wrist, trying to get him to release the cloth he was holding to her face. Realizing it was useless she dropped her hand and fumbled with her cell, trying to reach it without him finding out.

She inhaled sharply as the man tightened his grip, breathing in more of the drugs. She held her breath and tried to fish her cell from her pocket, shivering as he whispered in her ear.

"You should have listened to Agent Gibbs, Jennifer, he was right about me," she successfully got her phone and managed to press the speed dial before surrendering to the darkness, _Jethro!_

He felt her go limp and returned the cloth to his pocket, not noticing that the phone was on as it clattered on the floor. It was time to get his ultimate revenge, and this woman would help him do just that.

________________________________________________________________________

In his basement, Gibbs looked at the caller ID as his phone rang again. _Jenny. What does she want now?_ He didn't really want to talk to her but his gut told him to.

"Yeah Jen?" but instead of her voice all her heard was the slam of her front door and the faint sound of screeching tires, "Jenny?" he asked again, but even before asking he knew. The bastard got her.

________________________________________________________________________

**How did you like it? I'm evil, I know ******** I'm sure you have all guessed who the man is and if not you'll find out soon enough. I'm just a little disappointed at how the chapter turned out but this was the best I could do, it looked so much better in my head.**

**~Tomorrow**


	2. Ari's plan

**Happy new year!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Special thank you to **quibilah** who helped me write the conversation between Jenny and Ari.**

**Disclaimer: nope don't own, if I did, this story would never have been written because Ari would be dead before he killed Kate.**

* * *

Gibbs hung up hit cell forcefully and slammed it down on the workbench.

"Damn it!" he shouted as he ran up the basement stairs and out the door. Once in his car, he sat for a moment before jamming his key into the ignition and backing out of his driveway at full speed. _How could I have let this happen? I was supposed to keep her safe! He took Kate from me, not Jenny too, I won't loose her again._

He pulled into NCIS HQ with a squeal of tires and had practically jumped out of the car before it had stopped. Sprinting to the elevator, he hit the button to summon it and waited impatiently for it to come. Behind him, he could hear other the engines of more cars. He had called his team on the way here and now they ran to catch up with him as he stepped into the elevator.

"Boss," Tony puffed as he caught up with Gibbs,

"Agent Gibbs," Ziva said, not even out of breath. She had come in with Tony, who had been following her around at Gibbs order, "what is going on?"

"Ari is not working for your people,"

"What are you talking about? Of course he is, I'm his control officer,"

"You haven't been controlling him very well then, unless your working with him,"

"I am not! And neither is he, he has done nothing wrong!"

"No, I don't think you are working with him. But you know Director Shepard? Your _friend_? Ari kidnapped her!" they were both yelling by now but when Ziva heard his last sentence, she froze along with Tony and McGee, who had just come up.

"And I'll tell you something else; when I find Ari, he's dead."

* * *

Jenny winced as she woke up, her head was pounding and her neck hurt. _Did I fall asleep at my desk again? _She opened her eyes to see the interior of a car and gasped, the events of earlier flooding back. She whipped her head around to face Ari, who was driving the car down a deserted mountain road. She moved a little and realized her hands were tied behind her back. She struggled more, testing the bonds, when Ari spoke,

"You're not going to get out of those," already having figured that much out, she slumped back in her seat and glared at him.

"Might I ask what you are hoping to accomplish by kidnapping me?" her façade sliding into place,

"You are going to help me get my ultimate revenge on Gibbs," Ari said looking at her through the corner of his eye, studying her carefully,

"And how do you come to that conclusion?"

"Ah Jennifer, I thought you were smarter than that. Love can make a man do anything. Once he sees I have you, he will come. Right into my trap." Ari said, and there it was, the reaction he'd been hoping for.

Jenny smirked, "sorry to disappoint you, Ari, but he's not going to come. He hates me," she finished, sad and quiet, trying to ignore the hope that rose inside her; there was no way he could still love her, not after what she did.

"Oh, how wrong you are, Jennifer. You might think he hates you, but I have been watching the two of you. And I am quite good at reading people, and, of course, you must not forget Ziva knows much about the two of you."

"Ziva," she repeated her name softly, she was the only one who knew that her friend and Ari were siblings. She felt a new wave of anger at Ari, who had told Ziva nothing.

"No, you're wrong Haswari, even if he did care about me he wouldn't come. We don't negotiate with terrorists, he knows that," Jenny was trying hard to believe her words, _he doesn't care, he won't come. He can't._

"How sad that you don't know how much you mean to him. You are just what I need to complete my plan,"

"And what plan is that?" She asked warily and in return he looked at her with one of the most evil grins she'd ever seen.

"Well, my original plan was to lure him here with you and kill him. But if he does not come, by some chance, I already have a back up plan. Surely, after all the women he's lost in his life, the death of the only other woman he's truly loved would send him over the edge?" He laughed to himself as he saw her face pale measurably.

"What are you talking about? He would never kill himself!" She started not believing what she was hearing.

"Have you wondered, Jennifer, why it is that I have been going after the women Gibbs cares for?" Ari asked, and Jenny was speechless, she had no idea what the answer was for that, she remembered back when Gibbs had said that, he seemed to know the exact reason for it, and it frightened her that it was enough of a reason to frighten Gibbs.

"Oh so he never told you? Never when you were in Paris? Oh yes, I know about that." Ari said at her look of shock when Paris was mentioned.

"And just what is it that he never mentioned to me?" She asked, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

"This is sad, the two of you were so close, and he never said anything, all of his exs knew. I wonder, did he not trust you enough...answer me this, and I will tell you. Why is it exactly that you left him in Paris Jennifer?" he saw her face pale even more as emotions ran across her face.

"I had a job offer..."

"Don't give me the line you tried to sell him, I know you took the first job you could find, why exactly did you leave him?" He said once again.

"He was engaged, I wanted to get further in my career, and he didn't love me, Happy?!" She said, knowing it was a lie. She couldn't tell the truth, she had no idea what that was anymore.

"This is where you are wrong, Gibbs was engaged two months after you left him, probably in attempt to forget the pain you caused him."

"Stop. I know full well how much pain I caused him. I felt my heart break when I left him and I still feel it every day!" Jenny was trying hard to control her emotions now, knowing she was giving Ari exactly what he wanted by getting upset, but reliving that pain was too much.

"I answered your question; now you tell me why it is you think that Gibbs will kill himself over me?" Jenny asked wanting to change the subject.

"Oh dear, no time to talk now I'm afraid. We have arrived and I have much to do," he got out of the car and walked around to her side, gripping her arm tightly so she couldn't run. _Not that I'd have much chance getting away._ She surveyed the dozen men walking around the house.

He led her through what she'd guessed was an old safe house to a small bedroom. _At least I'll be comfortable, _she thought bitterly. He sat her down on the small bed and reached behind her to cut her bonds, though he still held her wrists. He pulled out a gun and dug it into her shoulder.

"I would prefer that you don't try anything, I would hate to hurt you when you've just arrived," he whispered to her before releasing her hands and backing away, gun still pointed.

"I wonder, how does it feel to know that you are going to kill the man you love?" he asked her before closing and locking the door.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Next chapter will be more of the team. If anyone has ideas for what the team should be doing I really need some!**


End file.
